This Won't Hurt an Ed
"This Won't Hurt an Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy puts Kevin's fear of needles into good use. Plot Nurse's assistant Eddward (oh come on, who else was it gonna be?) is having a nice quiet tidy up of the medical room, or at least he would be if his friends would stop messing around with the equipment for a moment. It's not enough that he has Ed inflating his cranium with the blood pressure pump but now Eddy's picking his ears with the tongue depressors as well- eew, it's so unsanitary! Meanwhile out in the corridor, after some apparently amazing feats in the gym, Kevin is being applauded as the hero of the hour yet again and the adulation he's receiving makes Eddy seethe with jealous rage, just another burden for Double D to deal with. Poor Edd, its terribly frustrating as he's trying to do his duty but neither of his friends seems to display the slightest respect for his job, basic medical hygiene or indeed their fellow students strictly confidential medical records. And it's these confidential records that give Eddy an idea to get back at Kevin because despite Edd's best efforts to distract him, he's already noted the fact that everyone's sporting hero Kevin is totally terrified of needles. It's not long before unbeknown to Edd, a plan is hatched to cut Kevin down to size and it comes in the shape of an unscheduled booster shot day as brandishing graphic leaflets and hypodermics of unearthly dimensions Eddy & Ed bear down on their shivering victim! You have to feel sorry for Kevin, he's trying hard to hide it but his phobia is getting the better of him and it's little comfort to discover he's not the only one who's panicking as the rest of the kids resign themselves to fate and the needle too. Of course Eddy always has to push it too far for his own good and in the end he comes a cropper as Double D reveals that actually no, it's not booster shot day. Hearing that, Kevin starts to feel like his old self again, which of course means its payback time and a jab in the arm for Eddy. Ouch! Quotes *'Eddy': watching Ed inflate his face with the blood pressure cuff "Gee, nice head, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': "Whopper Weiner Wednesday, Double D!" ---- *'Edd': despairingly at the mess on the floor "Oh dear, do you have any idea how long it took me to arrange in alpha-numerical order those confidential student files Ed? Do you?" Ed: "Was it longer than a bread box?" ---- *'Kevin': as Rolf kicks him "Hey man, what gives?" Rolf: "Rolf honors Kevin with the Posterior Punt of Praise!" ---- *'Jimmy': adoringly at Kevin "He's so dexterous!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy & Ed in their medical outfits "Well if it ain't Florence Dorkendale and Nurse Twerpenstein." ---- *'Ed': "Tell 'em to line up in the gym, bonehead! Did I do good, Eddy?" Eddy: "Shut up, stupid!" Ed: "That's my line, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "Needle? Run away! Evil! Pointy! Bad for Ed, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': to freak Kevin out "We'd better sterilize these sharp needles, Ed" Ed: "Say they're big monobrow!" ---- *'Rolf': to Edd "Double D Ed-Boy, Rolf begs you, take this jar of Mama's spicy olive balls and be quick with your pain-filled poke." ---- *'Ed': sagely "A good buttock finds its own bench, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': "I hate needles!" ---- *'Johnny': We're next miss assistant Double D! down pants and shows Edd his bare butt Edd: face with book GOOD LORD, JOHNNY! MAKE YOURSELF DECENT, MAN! Trivia *When Ed smashes into the filing shelves in the nurse's office, the files come out, but between the Eds smashing into the shelf and Edd's lecture about "alphabetical order", you can see that there is a person in a photo with the name of 'Ryan'. You can also see a picture of a guy named James. *When Eddy was looking at Kevin's file, the name Dorn appears next to Kevin's name, suggesting that it is Kevin's last name. *This is the second time Kevin was afraid that the Eds (or Ed and Eddy) are trying to get him. The first time was "See No Ed" where Kevin was afraid that they where trying to scam the kids when they disappear but this time they do it on purpose. *Kevin loses his fear of needles after seeing Eddy get a shot. *The name for a fear of needles is called Trypanophobia, as mention by Edd. The only one who don't appear to have has are: **Edd **Jonny **Plank *This episode marks the fourth time, anyone, Jonny in this case, has ever drop their pants, but got censored. The first time was the Eds in "Pop Goes the Ed", Rolf in "Rent-a-Ed" and Eddy in "A Case of Ed". *Nazz mentions her mother for the first time in the series. *The nurse's office is seen in this episode. *This is one of few episodes where Edd works out a peaceful resolution with Kevin. *The nurse's arm is seen fixing Eddy's needle, marking the third time an adult's hand is seen in the fifth season. *Edd works in the nurse's office at Peach Creek Jr. High. *'Running gags': :#Ed and Eddy messing around in the doctor's office. :#Ed and Eddy scaring the kids and Kevin with the needles. :#Kevin desperately trying to evade Ed and Eddy. :#People lining up for their booster shot. *Eddy also has a fear of needles, or at least got it when he got a shot as a punishment. *We learn needles is Kevin's biggest fear. Video UilABtIBKP0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5